Studies of the specificity and efficiency of reactions catalyzed by enzymes and the elucidation of a biological control mechanism are the particular subjects of this proposal. The enzymes chosen are of interest to health-related problems. The serine proteases include enzymes involved in blood clotting, nerve transmission, and digestive processes. Some of these enzymes are used clinically in the treatment of inflammations. A possible role in cancer therapy has recently been suggested for lysozyme, an important enzyme in biological defense mechanisms.